


Chase me, honey

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Flirting, Ice Cream, Jieng, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Tension, short people problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "You're a tease."Jiang didn't bother to deny it, saying instead, "You like it." When Henry didn't argue, he added, "You likeme." A smirk. "You could haveanyone you want, and you wantme."A birthday present for Tumblr user Adamprrishcycle





	

"Do you need help?" Henry regretted asking as soon as the words slipped past his lips.

As per usual, Jiang's go-to response was a distracted, "Fuck you." He had one boot hiked up on the lowest shelf of the cooler, straining upwards. 

"I could get it for you." Following Jiang's dark gaze upwards, Henry raised a brow. "Jiang, you're lactose intolerant."

"Don't care." Jiang seemed unconcerned, still struggling for the pint of ice cream on the freezer's highest shelf.

Placing a gentle hand on Jiang's hip and ignoring the dark look it earned him, Henry leaned up a bit, his chest pressed to Jiang's back, grabbing the little pint off the top shelf. Handing it over, Henry asked, "Do you have to be so stubborn about asking for help?"

"Mm-hmm."

It was half a purr, and Henry was less than surprised when Jiang turned in his arms, pressing them chest-to-chest, brushing his lower lip against Henry's, soft and tempting.

"You got the Fisker outside?"

One arm around Jiang's hips, Henry pulled the both of them far enough back to shut the freezer door, asking, "What is with you and my car?"

"It's worth more than everything I own _put together_." Though there was resentment in Jiang's voice, clear as day, there was also longing and awe. "And I want you to fuck me in the backseat."

"You're a tease."

Jiang didn't bother to deny it, saying instead, "You like it." When Henry didn't argue, he added, "You like _me_." A smirk. "You could have _anyone you want_ , and you want _me_."

"I do." There was something startlingly authentic in Jiang's responding smile. Very softly, Henry added, "But you like me, too."

"I just like that thing you do with your tongue."

Though the thought sent a hot little shiver racing down Henry's spine, he was quick to point out, "The ice cream will melt."

"You think I give a shit?" Jiang's dark eyes rolled, and he glared at a mother who passed, shielding her son's eyes with her hand. "I'm _lactose intolerant_ , man. It's for Swan."

Switching the pint from one hand to the other. Henry said, "I don't care about Swan."

"Don't tell _him_ that." Jiang leaned in to brush his lips against Henry's as he spoke. "You'll break his heart."

When Henry opened his mouth to reply, Jiang grabbed at his tie, pulling him down to silence him with a kiss, arms winding about his hips and pulling him closer still.

When Jiang pulled back to mouth along Henry's jaw, one hand sliding up into spiked hair, Henry managed, "We're in public."

"Don't be a cunt." There was no venom in Jiang's voice, only _want_. When he leaned back against the cool glass of the freezer door, he lifted the hand that had been at Henry's hip, twirling Henry's keyring around his middle finger. With a wicked smirk, Jiang said, "Go pay for the ice cream. I'll wait in the car."

This was a game Henry knew all too well, and he smiled, asking, "How do I know you'll actually _be_ there?"

"You don't." Jiang pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Henry's mouth, lingering for a moment before he slid free entirely, calling over his shoulder, "Maybe I want you to chase me."

**Author's Note:**

> Jiang is incorrigible, I swear. I love him so much.
> 
> I also really love this ship.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
